


As We Dream By The Fire

by infiniteGem



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Lots of Steve loving and appreciating his husband, M/M, Service Kink, Superhusbands (Marvel), Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteGem/pseuds/infiniteGem
Summary: It’s Christmas time, and they have their family’s blessing to spend it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 has been a difficult year, and the groupchat needed something soft, fluffy and smutty... I'm sure you did too, so here, a quick one-shot.
> 
> Happy Holidays, friends.

It’s their first vacation in a while; it’s not as if villains ever take a break, but for the first time Steve is confident in leaving the team and their new recruits while he hauls a complaining Tony away.

He lets FRIDAY fly them to the co-ordinates Pepper forwarded and smiles as the small quinjet lands beside a beautiful grey brick and wood panelled mountain lodge, overlooking the lush green mountainside.

The lodge was their home-from-home. The first time Steve had come here it had been a secret safehouse that Tony flew Steve years back - he had been wounded on a covert mission they were on together. It was where delirious with pain, Steve had begged Tony not to leave him and had confessed what he felt when he thought it'd be the last thing he would do. It was where, days later, they'd kissed for the first time. The rest was history, as Tony'd say.

Steve prefers to think of it as their future.

The evening sun glints off the floor-to-ceiling windows, the house seeming to greet them as they exit the quinjet. Steve breathes in the freshest of air and can't fight the smile on his face as he looks over at Tony.

Home.

Steve loves it. Secluded, safe and far away from distractions – though not too far in case they really are needed – they could finally take time just to be together. Honestly, Steve couldn’t remember the last time they’d gotten away like this. Probably on their honeymoon. When he reminds Tony of this, his husband looks at him sceptically.

“What about the Bahamas get-away?”

“Well, we didn’t get away from much when the team tagged along and brought Atuma along with them.”

“Your birthday last year, we went on that Europe tour! You know, sans the war.”

“You mean the HYDRA clean-up we soloed?”

Tony hands settle on his hips, lips downturned and Steve feels a twinge of regret for bringing it up. It wasn’t Tony’s fault their lives were hectic.

“Alright, fine, so our escapes haven’t exactly been without some action,” Tony sighs.

Steve slips his arm into Tony’s and pulls him and their luggage along the leaf-strewn path.

“Well hopefully the ‘action’ this time will be between _us_ ,” he says, nudging Tony with his hip.

And that did it, Tony’s disgruntled expression lightens into a playful grin as he returns the nudge with an elbow jab in Steve's side. Steve counts it as his second win of the day. The first was being able to get Tony there in the first place. With his reputation (one he’d carefully cultivated for the public) anyone would think he’d be jumping at a chance for a break, but Tony had a thousand and twenty-eight things that needed his attention, not including being an Avenger.

Steve had been called to the workshop by a worried FRIDAY too often over the past week for his liking, often finding Tony spaced or passed out from exhaustion. Needless to say, Steve felt like a shitty husband.

But if it meant that all of this justified Steve whisking a begrudgingly accepting Tony away, then Steve would take full advantage and make it up to Tony.

It’s Christmas time, and they have their family’s blessing to spend it together.

 

* * *

 

They soak for a long while in the hot-tub Tony all but dragged Steve to as soon as they stepped inside.

When Tony’s hands begin to wrinkle in the water, Steve teases him and runs his smooth fingers over Tony’s waterlog toes, massaging his feet while Tony explains how the serum probably affects his skin’s sebum production and how that counters the latest findings by scientists.

He presses a little harder into the arch of Tony’s foot and the science is interrupted by a moan.

“If you want me to shut up, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Steve leans over and kisses him until his explanation peters out into breathy, unintelligible syllables.

 

* * *

 

Towelling off and pulling on sweatpants, Steve leaves Tony to relax while he gets dinner ready. He’d already prepared some stuff the morning they left, despite Pepper assuring him the house would be stocked up for their arrival.

“FRIDAY, put some music on, would you?” He asks as he sets about, relying on muscle memory to find his way around the kitchen. Opening a glass cupboard to find it full of pots, Steve huffs. Widow had clearly passed through and used it as a safehouse recently. Her own way of letting them know she'd been by.

Tony would have an organisational fit about it later, but for now, Steve pulled out two pots and went hunting for some glasses.

This wasn’t his first Christmas dinner rodeo, but it was the first alone with Tony. He had to make sure not to over-do it; they didn’t have a Hulk and Thor to put all the food away and Steve didn’t want to jinx it. If he took a second to listen out for thunder or Hulk’s excited booming voice echoing through the mountains, no one would blame him.

“Something seasonal, Cap?” FRIDAY replies.

“Sure thing,” Steve says and when Sinatra’s dulcet voice seeped through the speakers, he tried not to let the fond smile show to FRIDAY’s cameras. “Really?”

“My protocols are derived from my predecessor’s. JARVIS sought to make you feel as at home as possible, as boss asked him to.” This time Steve couldn’t hide the smile no matter how hard he tried. “Apparently that includes music taste... If Sinatra can be considered taste.”

Steve can't help the startled laugh.

Tony’s inventions never cease to surprise or impress him, and although they were science fiction fantasies in his time, they made him feel like he belonged. They're a part of Tony, so it’s unsurprising that the man who gave him a home would impart that sentiment to his creations.

When the genius himself appears, skin flushed and glowing from the hot-tub and dressed snugly in a soft and thick onesie, the last song bleeds into ‘ _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ ’ and he rolls his eyes in disbelief.

“Here I thought I had successfully integrated you into the twenty-first century,” he says as he eyes the turkey in the oven. Steve keeps FRIDAY’s trivia to himself and grabs Tony’s hand away from the steaming pot he was reaching for and pulls him to his bare chest.

Steve sets his other hand on the small of Tony’s back, fingers sinking into the soft woollen fabric. Tony snickers, singing along as he falls into step with Steve’s lead, dancing slowly with the song, “Are we gonna _make the Yuletide gay_ , Steve?”

Steve spins them around the kitchen, “I don’t know about the Yuletide, but _I’m_ feeling pretty gay.”

The genius splutters. “You’re terrible.”

“You married this terrible.”

“Second best day of my life,” Tony replies, eyes softening and Steve beams, literally feeling like he’s glowing from the inside out.

He doesn’t even need to ask. They share the first best day too.

 

* * *

 

After dinner they collapse on the couch together, feeling food-fatigue which Tony argues Steve can’t feel, even though Steve put away most of the dinner he’d made.

The logs crackle as they burn in the fireplace and Steve enjoys the warmth of it across his bare back. The throw they had over them is long abandoned on the floor, not that they need it when Tony is propped up against the arm of the couch and Steve is shamelessly sprawled over him, Tony's preferred space heater.

The TV is on, but the volume is low, and Steve isn’t interested in the generic Christmas movie. Instead, he watches Tony rant about… something. He’d zoned out, sure, but he’s allowed to get lost in admiring his husband. He’s angrily gesturing at the tablet in his hand that Steve knew he should have left behind, but caved and brought it in case of an emergency.

Apparently, his distress is caused by “the kids in R&D” and Tony explains the way in which they’ve altered his design without consulting him. It’s fascinating, what Tony thinks of, what he dreams up then builds. Steve can usually follow some of what he’s saying, and that’s after months of his _Futura_ subscription. But it’s not as enjoyable as listening to Tony’s effortless intellect, him being genuinely and sincerely sure of himself. He may doubt his title as a hero, but Tony _owns_ the mantle of genius and Steve loves it best when he wears it proudly.

He could listen to him for hours.

If not for the aching boner he has for his husband who looks super soft, his usual sharp edges rounded by the fluffy onesie.

"Maybe you should learn to delegate, let them realise their mistakes, let go of some control," Steve says, his cheek pressed against Tony's chest.

He hears as well as feels the scoff and tries to bite down on his grin.

"I'm _head_ of R &D, Rogers. My _name_ is on their name cards. I think they know who to listen to. They're just being… difficult," he grumbles, tapping sulkily on the tablet where his design is apparently butchered.

It's art in its own form and Steve adores the beauty in Tony's designs. Sleek, smart and powerful. Just like his man.

Steve hums and turns his head to kiss the arc reactor, his lips press into the fabric of the onesie and can feel the pulsing energy of the reactor beneath it. It's always a comfort, to know it's there. Too many times he's seen it be removed, broken, disabled. Too many times he's seen Tony breathless in the worst kind of way, life leaving him slowly and painfully. Too many times, after restoring it would Steve pray, thankful to have him back. He'd lie beside Tony at night, cuddled tight around him as he slept, his face on his collarbone watching the reactor keep him alive - guarding it.

He kisses it once more then moves to the side, nosing at where Tony's nipple is.

"I'm sensing a lot of stress, Mr Stark," he says, leaning up to kiss his exposed neck.

Tony sighs dramatically, throwing his head back.

"If only I could escape to a remote location with someone to distract me."

Steve chuckles into the warmth of his neck and bites his earlobe.

"Sounds like your husband isn’t fulfilling his marital duties," Steve says slowly, rolling his hips against the length of Tony's thigh with every other word.

"I'm left wanting. Can you help a fella out?" Tony pouts and Steve can't help but reach over to kiss it away.

He truly worries himself at times. Tony is always irresistible to him, in any state, sad, happy, tired, angry. Steve is drawn to him, to level him, to comfort him, to argue, to help, to bring Tony joy and share in the light of it. When Tony proposed, asked to stay with _him_ for life, it shocked Steve into a silence that had Tony backtracking before Steve joined him on one knee and proposed right back, because he had always thought he'd be the one asking Tony to share his life with him.

The deep kiss breaks down into small pecks as the nostalgia of the memory flows through him. It warms the centre of his chest and he nips playfully at Tony's bottom lip.

The sound that it elicits in the back of Tony's throat sends a jolt through him and he wants to feel it forever. He pulls away for a breath before pressing back down into an open-mouthed kiss.

The heat is unbearable as they rub against each other, but they don’t stop kissing as Steve works Tony out of his onesie. Tony rolls his tongue against Steve's trying to dominate the kiss and take charge, sucking pointedly on his lip and reaching down to where he knows Steve wants him.  But Steve pushes down on Tony’s bare chest, pressing him back onto the couch.

"There's that control issue again. Maybe we should work on it," Steve asks and Tony's answering grin is delicious. The firelight makes his skin shine, his eyes golden; his lips are reddened by Steve’s kiss, outlined strikingly by his beard.

He looks back at Steve with something hungry and mischievous, and possessiveness rips through Steve that this beautiful man is _his_.

"Good thing I'm an eager student," he replies and Steve has his consent to play.

He ducks down and licks and bites patterns across Tony's chest, painting a canvas of pleasure, while he works the onesie off. He laughs his approval when he sees that Tony was going commando. The genius tucks his hands behind his head, looking all too happy with himself.

“You, me and the cabin? Gotta be ready for anything."

"And they call _me_ the expert tactician."

"Cleaned up too," Tony lets him know and Steve groans so embarrassingly that Tony snickers. Steve can't help how enthusiastically he plants kisses down Tony's stomach.

"So,” Steve says between pecks he peppers across Tony’s thighs and knee, peeling the onesie off completely, “that's why you weren't helping me pack. I wouldn't have been so hard on you if you told me."

Tony lifts his hips up as Steve comes up to settle between his legs, "Just be hard on me _now_ and you're forgiven."

Steve's cock aches and lets him know how happy he is to deliver. He presses his groin against the cushions of the couch, small thrusts to relieve some of the lust boiling his mind, trying to physically push aside the heady thought of being inside Tony. It’s intoxicating and he gasps along with his husband as he pumps Tony’s cock and takes the head of it between his lips, sucking and licking in intervals.

He looks up at Tony with his lips stretched around his length.

The effect the sight has on Tony is always thrilling, he’s biting punishingly on his lip as he watches Steve eagerly, breathing heavily, a blush painted across his cheeks and chest, making the arc reactor blue stand out.

He reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants for the lube and Tony inhales sharply, then breathes out a laugh, “I knew you weren’t just happy to see me.”

Smothering his fingers with lube and keeping it close, Steve ducks his head and relaxes his jaw as he takes Tony deeper. His whole body rolls with the movement and Steve holds his hips down with his free arm and backs off, kissing around his hips instead.

"Stay still, Tony." He says as Tony whines and writhes.

Steve tests him, bobbing his head a few times before taking him in deeper and swallowing around his length. He presses a thumb against his perineum and a finger against his hole and Tony bucks wildly. His moans breaking into gasps of pleasure and a litany of “ _yes-yes-yes”_

Steve pulls off Tony's cock and holds him down harder in warning. "What did I say?"

Tony opens his mouth to argue, ignoring Steve’s raised brow.

"As if I can when you deepthroat like that." He knows Steve likes to play him and he can never help it, giving up control isn’t easy for him. But this is their play and he needs to listen and Steve knows how to punish him.

"Fine, I won't then. Next time you're _difficult_ ," he says pointedly, echoing Tony’s earlier complaint, "we stop completely."

Tony groans, holding Steve’s gaze stubbornly, but Steve watches smugly as his body goes slack in submission.

“Fine, I’ll stay still. Just don’t disappoint.”

Steve shows how much he appreciates him listening, taking the head of his cock in his mouth again, but no more, as he massages the pucker of Tony's entrance with slick fingers.

Tony melts more into the cushions, his legs spreading unconsciously as Steve pumps his finger in and out, fast then slow and at intervals he pulls out completely and traces the rim with his nail, never sustaining a single rhythm that Tony can get used to, keeping him guessing and surprised at every sensation.

If Tony can concentrate then he has control, and Steve wants to drive him to mindlessness, wants him to only feel, strip him to his primal components, see him let go to pleasure only Steve can give him.

He adds a second finger, curling them to stimulate his sensitive prostate. Tony pushes down to avoid bucking away and is rewarded with more pressure. He cries out happily as the pleasurable burst of tingles spread through him and Steve moans, sucking harder at the taste of Tony's precome.

Tony wails Steve’s name, being stimulated by both parts of his body, unsure where he wants more attention.

Steve lifts off his cock, licking down the vein and concentrates on spreading Tony open. The wet sounds backed up by Tony's gasps make him rut against the soft cushion beneath his hips, wanting to fuck into Tony _now_.

He scissors and adds a third finger and Tony's drawn-out cry of " _yes_ " makes him jump into action.

He rises to his knees and pulls Tony's hips up. Tony grabs the back of the couch, his head thrown back and legs sprawled over Steve’s shoulders as Steve kneads at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and plunging his tongue into the pulsing hole.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Tony cries out hoarsely and it urges Steve on, thrusting his tongue in and out, sucking on the rim, running his teeth over the edge and feeling the way the passage clenches at his tongue. Tony’s thighs tighten around Steve's head, foot pressing into his back and he comes, spurting across the arm of the couch and Steve drops his hips back down. Tony pants, eyes glazed over from his orgasm, body completely slack, looking even more welcoming.

Steve licks his lips and finally releases his own flushed cock, pulling his sweatpants down under his ass but no further, not bothering to strip at all. He reaches for the lube again.

"Good students get rewarded," he says into Tony's ear, his voice deep and husky, heavy with need. Tony smiles and Steve can't help it, he _can't_ \- he kisses that smile, absorbs it all, pressing their lips together lazily as he finally pushes into his husband.

It's completion.

It's tightness and heat and _Tony_ and Steve wants to be here forever.

He's overwhelmed with the sensation, and when he opens his eyes, Tony's face is blurry. He blinks to clear the tears to see Tony looking back at him serenely, eyes lit up with love and content – right at home – there in Steve's arms. He reaches up to cup Steve’s face and wipes at Steve’s eyes with his thumbs.

It’s too much and Steve won’t be able to last. He buries his face in the crook of Tony's neck, or Tony leads him there as his fingers card through the hair, breathing him in and feeling him, being one with him.  
  
He loses all train of thought, thrusting hard and deep as if he's ploughing his very soul into Tony. And Tony wants it, he's fucking desperately up to take him, moving in sync with Steve to reach their peak.

When Steve comes, his hips are snapping to meet his husband's wildly, his whole body shaking as he empties into Tony, pushing into him and being pulled in - Tony tugging Steve’s waistband to bring him closer - spurting deep inside. Tony cries out at the feeling, taking himself in his hand and coming for the second time.

They collapse together and Steve ends up where he began, nestled against Tony's chest, watching him as he speaks.

"I don’t think I’m the only one who needs a lesson on control," Tony murmurs, running his hands back through Steve's hair, from his crown to the back of his neck, making Steve moan, hips still lazily thrusting in aborted motions, pleasure tickling at his spine.

"Your fault," Steve grumbles happily, tucking his arms under his husband's back. "Were you left wanting this time?"

Tony laughs and Steve feels it thrum through him. "Marital duties fulfilled. I am de-stressed and sated. Good job, husband. Eleven out of ten would be fucked again."

"You're terrible."

"You married this terrible." Tony answers, booping him on the nose with his left hand. Steve catches it, threading their fingers together.

Steve chuckles, "I did,” and kisses the ring on Tony’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Their first best day is the day they met.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hit me up on twitter: @infinityygem  
> tumblr: infinitegem.tumblr.com


End file.
